Southron Coasts
(as "Near Harad Fertile") (renamed)}} The Southron Coasts is the region of Near Harad which is home to the Southrons and their warrior-folk. This land surrounds the river Astrasir that springs in the nearby Harad Mountains and flows north towards Umbar. The region covers the area south, east and north of Umbar along the western borders of the Great Desert of Harad. This part of Near Harad gets sufficient rainfall and is relatively lush despite its sandy soils. The surface terrain is a mix of grass, dirt, sand, and red sand. The composition of the terrain varies smoothly over scales of a few hundred blocks - so one may find scrubby regions with plenty of sand and dirt, lush green regions with only scattered small patches of sand and dirt, and regions anything in-between. The Southron Coasts are rather densely populated and there are many structures to be found here, as well as plenty of trees, tropical fruits, and other vegetation. Sub-biomes Southron Forests As one would rightly assume, this sub-biome is a forested version of the Southron Coasts. It is mostly comprised of cedar trees; these are interspersed with the occasional oak. The Southron Forest sub-biome has several different variants. One is the light forest, which consists of the same thing as a normal forest, except with slightly less trees that are farther apart. Variants *Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. *Forest - A more forested version of the biome. *Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. *Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. *Hills - A hillier version of the biome. *Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. *Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. *Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. *Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. *Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Orange Orchard - An orchard containing orange trees. * Lemon Orchard - An orchard containing lemon trees. * Lime Orchard - An orchard containing lime trees. * Almond Orchard - An orchard containing almond trees. * Olive Orchard - An orchard containing olive trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing plum trees. * Date Orchard - An orchard containing date trees. Structures * Southron Fortresses - Fortresses are made out of brick and contain some loot. A date palm tree grows on top. A warlord and some warriors live here. * Southron Villages - Southron villages are large combinations of structures. The have two roads that cross at a well. Bordering these roads are several houses. Bazaars with traders might be found here. * Morwaith Mercenary Camps - Small camps, where mercenaries can be hired. Mobs This land is home to the Southrons of Near Harad. * Southrons - Men of Near Harad who inhabit the fertile land along the rivers. * Southron Warriors - Warriors of the Southrons who fight with spears, daggers (can be poisoned), or scimitars. They can be mounted on camels. * Southron Archers - Warriors with bows and arrows. They can also ride camels. * Southron Warlords - Traders who spawn in Southron fortresses. They will give you warriors if you have the alignment and coins. * Southron Traders - Traders who sell different goods. They spawn in Bazaars. Mining Beneath the Southron Coasts all the normal ores can be found, but lapis lazuli is exclusive to this biome, the Desert, and Harondor. Vegetation The region has bright green grass. There are stunted oak trees here, cedar trees, and more rarely, date palm trees. Hibiscus and Flame of Harad flowers grow here commonly. Many fruit trees are indigenous for this region and the local inhabitants have a long tradition of orchardy. Category:Biomes Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Environment Category:Men